With the recent trend toward performance elevation and function advancement in motor vehicles, electrified products, etc., such products have come to be provided with many electric wires and wire harnesses are frequently used in wiring. These wire harnesses are systems produced by processing electric wires beforehand so as to have necessary forms, specifically, subjecting wires to branching, connector attachment to ends, etc., and binding the processed electric wires by winding a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape therearound.
The pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes heretofore in general use are PVC-based pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes obtained by applying a pressure-sensitive adhesive to a substrate made of a vinyl chloride resin composition. However, there is a problem that these pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes generate a halogen gas or halogen compound gas upon incineration disposal, etc. to cause environmental pollution. The conventional pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes are hence being replaced by halogen-free pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes employing as the substrate a non-halogen resin composition containing no halogen elements (see, for example, patent document 1 and patent document 2).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2003-178628
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2003-219533